sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
1v1 (SVshort)
“Our next battle is a one on one fight! We are excited to introduce today’s competitors!” The announcer trailed off as two people come to, suddenly aware of their surroundings. One gem of orange and peach colours, the other of light brown and tan shades. “Coral Pearl and Smoky Quartz, both newcomers to the arena so please give them a welcoming applause!” The stands went up and down in the air, stomping and clapping ringing high in the air, reverberating through the atmosphere. Cheers and great booming went through and around the ears of both parties. “I am glad to start off today’s bouts with these two as we have been eagerly awaiting their arrival since however long ago.” The announcer's box floated above, seemingly watching the movement of the gems below. “Yes, we have been expecting a fight between two newcomers for quite some time and now we can finally showcase our excellent eyes.” The stadium expanded, the stands being sent back for the purpose of protection. The glass flooring began to glitch out before displaying the scene of a city and a forest. “How interesting! Two opposing fields! Let’s see how these girls do today.” The sirens blared, signaling the start of the battle. The opposing brown gem had no emotions as she drew out her weapon, a long stave with a dragon’s face on the hilt. Coral Pearl, on the other hand, stood still, posed in her attack stance, waiting for the quartz soldier to attack. Neither moved. Until Smoky Quartz charged, using both her hand and stave as a weapon as she thrust, narrowly missing Coral Pearl and her small movements, seemingly instantaneous to anyone else. No hits were being made and Smoky was too close to use her abilities on the Pearl. Getting frustrated, she raised her stave high above her head and slammed it down on the rapier, a long and slender sword that wasn’t there just a few moments ago. Silence. The quartz knew her place in the world this pearl came from. She knew that most others would have no chance against her. She knew that no matter how she attacked, she wouldn’t be able to get past her quick reflexes. But she tried anyway, moving her body in any way to attack, only to be countered by the pearl in defense. In an instant, the pearl was gone, launching herself past the quartz and making her way deep into the tallest building. Now, with range, Smoky Quartz was able to use her abilities, calling for smoke and fire onto the battlefield to aid her. With this, Smoky was able to blind Coral Pearl temporarily and land at least a few blows on her while she was unaware of her surroundings. That’s what she had thought, at least. Instead of having actually gone in the building, the Coral Pearl had actually just hid herself away and waited for the quartz to approach. As she heard the steps grow nearer, she placed sand reincarnations of herself as distraction in order to retreat back to the forest and gain the advantage. Smoky Quartz was unaware of this tactic, blindly hitting any figure she saw in the smoke as she was the one being crept upon. The crowd’s uproar deafened her to the rapier as it slid its way closer and closer to her shoulder. Her gem was bare to the pearl. “Checkmate, dear.” The smoke was gone in an instant when Coral Pearl made contact with the gem on Smoky’s back, the slender sword pressed against the skin under her jaw. “And that is it! We have a win for Coral Pearl!” Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:A to Z